Family Matters
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: *UPDATED* Heero's family is attacked. Set after Endless Waltz. Way better summary inside. Stop in and check it out. Please,please please please please leave a review! It makes me want to write more!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Ya'll! Well, you found it. My newest story. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's different from other stuff on my page. This has a bit of a more serious note to it. I will try and update as much as I can. Reviews really help me to motivate me to do so! :). Any who. On with the story...**

 **This is set a few years after Endless Waltz. There are a few things that don't follow along with the facts of the show but stay with me. Heero has a wife and child that are attacked one night an now its up to him and the rest to figure out who dun it and why. I know Heero is a little Out of Character but I think after years of going through the war and being trained not to feel anything, he's deserved someone to help him out. I like to think that the characters are able to grow and learn some new interactions. Not everything is about War. It's time to live life and love what your given. Let me know what you think!**

"Alright Ari! Come on time for bed!" Faith called to her four year old daughter who was brushing her teeth for the night. Sitting on her daughter's bed she pulled back the sheets and pink comforter while situating her favorite teddy bear to lie beside her.

The padding of small feet signaled her entrance to the bedroom. Her small fists rubbing her eyes, her nose slightly stuffy and a bit red, she looked tired, she had traits from both her parents. Dark chocolate hair that fell to the middle of her back like her mothers, its unruliness from her father made the daily brushing and styling a bit of a chore, but thankfully it stayed in the pony tail from earlier that day. Her dark blue eyes were tired from the slight illness that would appear was making itself at home inside the child.

"Momma, hold me?" She sniffed and held her arms up for her mother.

She smiled scooping the young child into her arms. Resting her cheek against her forehead she felt it was a bit warm. Kissing her lightly she rocked her side to side humming a soft lullaby she had been singing to her since before she was born. It was comforting for both of them. Feeling her daughter start to drift off she shifted her to lie on her bed and covered her making sure she was completely tucked in.

Brushing the unruly bangs from her face only to have them fall right back in their place she whispered. "I'm going to get you some medicine before you fall to sleep." Heading to her bathroom she found the children's fever reducer and measured out the medicine into the blunt syringe.

"Ok baby, open." She quickly administered the meds and kissed her again. "Sleep tight, Daddy should be home in the morning." She smiled.

"Will Daddy make pancakes?" She yawned her eyes already half closed?

"Perhaps, sleep now." She turned off the lights which kicked in her favorite Scooby-Doo nightlight.

"Good night Momma." She yawned again rolling to her side letting her arm dangle off the edge.

'Just like her father.' Faith inwardly chuckled. "Goodnight little dove." Leaving the door open slightly she leisurely headed down stairs to do another check of the home. Making certain the windows and doors were shut and locked before arming the alarm and flicking on the porch light, letting it serve as a beacon for her returning husband.

Making her way up to her bedroom she shared with the former Zero- One pilot. Gazing out the window between her bedroom and her daughters she sighed, the night was beautiful, a spring rain had doused the city earlier giving the grass and trees a shiny new gloss. The thicket behind their home was dense and full of lush underbrush, pine and maple trees, on days like today it they gave off a pleasant aroma. New life and damp earth made for one intoxicating spring evening. This was definitely one of the perks of being the last house on a dead end street.

Shaking her head she went to change into her own pajamas, flannel pants and a tank top. Turning on the TV she sighed before sitting at the head of her bed and quickly tying her own long tresses into a messy French braid, the end just dusting the middle of her back.

Nothing new on the 9pm news, as the old saying goes; no news is good news, however knowing the work her spouse does she was aware that no new could also mean big trouble. She had no idea where he was only that he was to be returning either tonight or early in the morning according to Hilde and Dou.

Settling into her plush king sized bed she rubbed her favorite lotion on her arms and stomach, the light sent of orchids, hibiscus and spices filled the room relaxing her even further, while she settled on some cheesy lifetime movie.

Just as she was dozing, almost asleep, she thought she heard a thump so she muted the TV listening intently for any other sound. Again she heard a thump and a light muffled bang. Creeping over to her door she grabbed the solid wooden bat from behind the door. She didn't want to take the gun Heero instead on keeping in the lock box in the night stand; she knew how to shoot but didn't want to risk an accident especially if it was only Heero making noise, exhausted from his mission.

She crept out to the landing that over looked the entrance hall, listening closely she heard gruff voices and someone, or many some ones, riffling through Heero's home office. 'Definitely not Heero.' She thought before hightailing it quietly to her daughter's room, trying to quietly move her daughter's dresser in front of the door as a temporary barricade.

"Ariya." She whispered shaking her daughter lightly to wake her. "Ariya, wake up little bird." She whispered.

She groaned and rolled onto her back sniffling her stuffed up nose before sitting up tiredly. Watching as her mom dig through her closet producing her jacket, boots and a hat. "Momma?" She rubbed her tired eyes with her chubby little fists still trying to breathe through her stuffy nose.

"Shhhh." She pulled her blankets back. "You have to get up sweetie." Helping her sit on the edge of her bed she shoved her feet into her hiking boots that Heero had bought her so she could accompany him on the different trails behind her house. Slipping on her jacket she tucked her hair under the thick wool hat she placed on the top of her head. "Remember when daddy showed you how to get out of the house quietly and wake Miss Turner?"

She nodded with unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes."

"Good, baby I need you to do just what daddy showed you and go wake her up." She pushed the emergency ladder out the window praying the men wouldn't hear it clatter against the siding. She waited a moment before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

She motioned for her to be silent and helped her out the window and onto the ladder hoping she would make it quickly enough for the right people to be alerted so the intruders would be caught quickly. Kissing her daughters cheeks she whispered. "Fly little dove, just like daddy showed you; don't stop until you reach Miss Turner."

Her daughter nodded and began her slow decent to the wet ground below before running as fast as she could before disappearing into the thicket.

"Hey I think there is someone in here?" A gruff muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door. She dropped the ladder out the window before taking up her weapon, prepared to cause some severe damage.

Dou had taught her long ago the perks of being able to swing a bat properly. There had not been a safe watermelon that hot summer day.

She just had to hold on long enough for Ariya to get to safety; the elderly widow would then call the police which would then trigger an alert to Preventer HQ once her address was set in by dispatch.

Three men busted door right off its hinges. Pushing aside the solid wood dresser like it was made of paper they entered the room.

"Well well well, aren't you a pretty little thing." The taller one sneered he was long and lanky, she couldn't make anything else out, they all wore black ski masks, black long sleeved shirts with a red band on their right biceps, and standard black cargo pants and boots.

"Where is the girl?" The middle man demanded as he walked deeper into the room.

"Her grandmothers." She lied shifting to the balls of her feet ready to swing if they got to close.

The silent one came closer, she swung with her full strength, and surprisingly he caught it and used her momentum against her causing her to lose her balance. Recovering quickly and releasing the bat she jumped onto the twin sized bed when he reached for her.

"Come now love, let s play nice."

That voice, something about it was disturbingly familiar. She had heard it before but couldn't remember where.

"The brat went out the window!" The tall one growled as he looked down and saw the discarded escape route. "They were not supposed to be here." His calm demeanor wavered slightly giving voice to the anger beneath.

Making a split second decision she made a dash for the door, just as she entered the hall she tripped on what assumed was one of the masked men making a grab for her. She didn't look back to check but she began to crawl as fast as she could to try and get to her room to the gun in the night stand. Seeing no weapons on the men she knew she would gain the upper hand if she could get there. Apparently they assumed no one would be home, which would have been true if their plans had not changed last minute.

She and Ari were supposed to be at the Maxwell home for an overnight stay but with the young Yuy child showing signs of a cold she didn't want to risk infecting the three month old twin boys, Eric and Grayson, so they canceled last minute and stayed home watching movies.

"Get her!"

She crawled as quickly as she could, feeling a great weight latch on to her lower half, the man flipped her over onto her back, she screamed and saw he had removed his mask, presumably because of the heat, sweat poured down his face, she clawed at his face aiming for anything she could get her hands on, screaming for help. She managed to draw blood from his neck, and he hissed in pain pulling back out of her reach.

"God damn it!"

"Shut her up man!" The tall one sounded panicked.

He growled and bared his teeth, pulling back his fist he let it fly, connecting with her face snapping her head to the side, black spots swam before her eyes, it was the last thing she saw before everything went dark, and she never felt the blows that followed.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

The space port was slow, only a small clustering of people spread sporadically throughout the different boarding areas. Cleaning crews were busying themselves, making use of the lack of crowds to clean the floors and empty the garbage's.

Standing at the baggage claim the tired preventer officer stood watching the carousel as he slid his wedding band back onto his finger. Smirking at the small silver band, he claimed his bag. Running a hand over his face and through his hair he exhaled slowly. Slinging the bag he had been living out of for the last 11 days, over his shoulder he zipped his Preventer jacket up and headed out to the loading zone to hail a cab to take him home. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for one to pull up to the curb and whisk the bushed agent from the spaceports last red eye flight. It was 2:30 AM and he couldn't wait to crawl in bed next to his wife.

He went on very few missions anymore, what with him having a family. The ones he did accept were brutal and made him appreciate home and family even more.

Giving the address he settled into the worn leather seat for the cab, closing his eyes to rest for the 37 minute ride home. Falling into a peaceful sleep rather quickly. That peaceful feeling however would soon be shattered.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

"Hey pal, this is as close as we can get." The grizzled driver called over his shoulder to his charge.

Heero startled awake, instantly alert when he saw the flashing red and blue lights of the emergency service vehicle, a small crowd had gathered at the end of the drive way. Throwing a fifty dollar bill to the driver he slammed the door and ran up through the crowd to find the drive way taped off with the standard yellow and black crime scene tape. Ducking under it a cop stepped into his path putting a hand on his chest and telling him to get back.

His heart pounded against his rib cage, his stomach felt as though it were in his feet and the blood in his veins turned to ice when he saw a stretcher coming out the front door of his home.

"Sir! I need you to get back behind the tape, "The cop was still talking to him.

"That's my wife!" He evaded the cop easily enough dropping his duffle bag on the lawn and rushing up to his spouse.

She was barely recognizable, bruises covered her face, neck and arms, she had scratches everywhere, blood matted her hair, and he was in shock himself. What the hell had happened? She had on a neck brace and oxygen mask. "Faith," He assessed her visually as the paramedics stopped. "Faith,"

"Heero," She croaked out before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Faith, Faith, where is Ariya?" He panicked. Where was his daughter?

"Sir we have to get her to the hospital." One of the medics stated with urgency in his voice.

Letting his finger trail, ever so lightly, down her cheek he whispered to her. "I'll see you soon." He kissed a small patch of clean un-bruised skin at her temple before letting them load her into the waiting ambulance. Catching a medic he ordered them, "Take her to Preventer Medical."

The young medic nodded and ran to tell the driver there was a change of course.

"DADDY!" He spun on his heel quickly hearing the crying voice of his daughter. He scooped her up into his arms as she ran full force into him. Peppering her face with kisses and hugging her tightly as she cried, sniffling hard. Reassuring himself that she was unharmed he silently thanked whatever higher power there was.

"Mr. Yuy," The old white haired neighbor came up with rollers in her hair and disheveled robe over her flannel night shirt and untied tennis shoes.

"Thank you Noreen." He awkwardly shed his heavy jacket wrapping it around her shaking form, her skin felt warm to him. Looking at her he found her nose running and she was struggling to breath from the stuffiness and the crying. Rocking gently from side to side he tried to calm her the best he could he wanted her to breathe a little easier. He had no idea she was sick.

"That is one brave little girl you have." She wiped her eyes before a police officer pulled her aside to take her statement of what she knew what happened.

"Ari, breathe baby, it's okay, breathe," He wiped her face before pulling out a bandana he had in his pocket to wipe her running nose. "I'm here, it's okay." He felt his heart break when new tears made their way to her eyes. She wrapped her small arms around his neck hugging tightly letting her tears fall.

"HEERO!" Came at different times from several familiar voices, turning back around he found his friends racing towards him. He held tight to his daughter as they eyed the scene around them.

Dou was the first to reach him, followed by Trowa, and Quatre. Wufei was behind talking with a police officer. More than likely telling him Preventer would be taking over the investigation and would need copies of any and all reports.

"What happened? We received a call for a break in." The new father stated frowning up at the house, where police were entering and exiting from almost everywhere.

"I just got here. They're taking Faith to the medical center at Preventer." He sighed. "I…I have to get over there." He rubbed his daughters back soothing her sobs feeling her tiny hands wrap in his hair, it was a comforting action she had done since she discovered her hands could tangle in his locks.

"I'll let Sally know she's in route." Trowa pulled out his phone to make the call.

"Da,…Daddy." She hiccupped softly; it broke his already pained heart even more. Her voice was stuffy and she was too warm. He pulled back to look at her tear stained face, smoothing back the stay hairs that poked out from beneath the pink winter hat, he absent mindedly noted how her skin became blotchy like her mother's when she wept. "Is momma going to be ok?" She sniffed trying to wipe her own nose before returning her head to his shoulder her hand still tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He looked up briefly before answering. "Yes sweetheart. Mama will be fine." He hoped.

During the Eve Wars he had broken almost every bone in his body, blown himself up, been shot numerous times, but he had decided that nothing came close to the pain that he felt when he heard the whimpering of his daughter, and seeing the condition his wife had been in. Whoever had done this would pay, they would pay dearly.

"Baby, can you stay with…," He didn't get to finish before she cried out and clung tighter to his neck shaking her head as a new wave of sobs wracked her small frame.

'I should have been here.' He reprimanded himself.

Quatre, being as empathetic as he was, sensed that his friend blamed himself and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Ariya," Quatre rubbed her back. He knew she loved all her uncle's but next to Dou (her favorite uncle), Quatre was a very close second and could always sway the child easily enough. "Could you come with me? I have something in the jeep for you."

She clung tighter to her father still shaking her head her sobs subsiding slowly.

"You will be able to see him the whole time. I promise."

She looked at him through tired eyes, searching his face for truth in his words in much the same way her father does. Finding what she needed, she nodded and held her arms out to the blonde.

He cradled her gently in his own jacket as Heero pulled on his own. Quatre pulled out tissues from his pocket and handed them to her.

"I'll be right back." Heero went to find the officer in charge.

The former Sandrock pilot, true to his word carried her over to his jeep's tailgate; she clung as tight to her honorary uncle as she had to her own father. It clenched his heart to feel so much pain and fear coming from someone as small and innocent as his friend's daughter. He couldn't imagine what Heero was going through.

"Here we are." He held a small teddy bear he had stashed in the back, letting the tailgate drop he sat down on it. She held the small brown bear tight as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you Uncle Quat." Her voice strained and raw from crying, her nose was bright red and stuffed.

They sat side by side on the tailgate, he wrapped an emergency blanket around her shaking form, and he could tell she was fighting to stay awake the adrenaline from the event wearing off quickly. "You're most welcome sweetheart." He watched her watch her father like a hawk. Following her intense gaze, Heero's face was a blank mask. A technique he had perfected years before Ariya was even a thought.

"Ari?" He began softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath, never taking her eyes off her father, almost as if she were afraid he would disappear if he left her line of sight. "Mamma came into my room and told me to wake Miss Turner." She said simply.

"That was a very brave thing you did. Your brave just like your mother, you know that?" He smiled sadly at her. He hadn't seen her mother but if she was without her daughter she had to have been injured pretty badly.

"Daddy told me that being brave is…being scared but doing it anyway." Tears made their way to her eyes again and she crawled into his lap once again wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm scared now too uncle Quat."

Tucking her head beneath his chin he rocked her gently not knowing what to say to ease the small girl.

Trowa approached the pair quietly with a sad expression on his normally passive face. The whole situation was unsettling, how could someone have done this to a preventer agent, especially an ex gundam pilot? Sitting next to them on the tail gate he watched the scene before them.

"Dou is going to follow them to the hospital. Make sure they have everything and check in with Sally." Trowa watched the little girl's eyes fight to stay open. Exhaustion seemed to finally take over and she began to drift off quickly.

They all loved Ariya, she being the oldest child in their make shift little family followed by Zechs and Noin's three year old Abigale, Dou and Hildes new three month old twins, Eric and Grayson, trailed by a five month pregnant Sally and Wufei.

Quatre nodded gently. "We'll take care of everything here." He stated knowing it would be seen to personally by every member of their task force.

Faith was well loved by everyone she met. She had saved their stoic friend from himself more than once and helped to make Heero understand that there was more to life than just being a soldier. He found he could love and be loved, then Ariya had come along and he was ready to bolt from fear of being a father but she helped him to see he would not be alone and that he could give his child everything he had never had; a safe, secure, loving family.

Trowa nodded.

Heero returned to them looking as though he had aged years in the last 20 minutes. Running his hands over his face he sighed seeing his sleeping daughter with shiny streaks down her cheeks and her red nose.

"I'm heading over there. Sally's attending to her now and says if she stays stable for the next twenty four hours she'll be ok." He was shaking slightly as he scratched the stubble on his chin.

"We'll take care of things here." Quatre handed him his sleeping child.

"Thank you." He nodded once and made his way to the black Volvo XC90, the safest vehicle he could find. He had insisted on it once they had found out Faith was pregnant, he felt they couldn't be safe enough. Buckling his daughter into her purple car seat with practiced ease, he then tucked her favorite princess fleece blanket around her before the realization of how bad the situation could have been hit him and hit him hard.

Barely making it to the rear of the vehicle he doubled over leaning on the bumper as his stomach emptied itself of its meager contents, causing dry heaving and coughing when everything had been expelled. Through bleary eyes he found someone offering a bottle of water. He took it gratefully and rinsed out his mouth.

"You alright to drive man?" Dou asked slightly shocked, after everything they had been through during the war he had never seen him react to a situation this way. Not that this type of situation ever happened before, being a new father himself he couldn't begin to try and understand the feeling of having your life almost taken from you in an instant and being powerless to prevent it and or fix it.

Wiping his mouth he nodded. "You following?" He slid into the driver's seat and claimed the keys from the center console where they had been left like always.

Holding the door open he replied. "Yea, I'll call Hilde and let her know what's going on."

He nodded and let Dou shut the door as he put the key in the ignition turning the engine over and bringing the vehicle to life. Adjusting the side and rearview mirror he looked at his sleeping little girl.

The radio was tuned to Faith's favorite country station, playing softly; her purse was in the passenger seat, half empty bottle of water in the cup holder and her black and white scarf on the floor board. Everything seemed so normal and ordinary, just his wife's things waiting to be collected. He rubbed away the tears that sprung to his eyes at the thought of his wife.

Taking a deep steadying breath he waited until he saw headlights reflected in the mirror before putting the SUV in drive and heading to Preventer Medical.

 **DUN DUN DUN! So, what do you think? Please let me know. I like seeing the more human side of Heero and how he interacts with his daughter. AHHH. So sweet. I can just see him being that over protective father. He is very protective of his family. I think he likes to keep to his family. It's his safe place from all the terrors of the world. Any way. Thanks for taking the time to come to my little corner of the internet. Drop me a line and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So, what's going to happen? Read and Find out! Lots more interaction with Heero and little Ari. It was so much fun to write them. Enjoy! Remember to leave me a line about what you thought! Thanks!**

Exiting the elevator with his sleeping daughter in his arms he looked up and found Sally coming towards him with a file in her hands. She saw him and smiled sadly.

"She's just coming out of x-ray now." She said softly not wanting to wake the child. Heero took a deep breath and sighed. He followed her down the hall, making a mental map of his way to his wife's room.

"How long before she wakes?"

"No way to tell really. The sedative we gave her should wear off,"

"Sedative?"

"A light one, we didn't want her to wake up while we were closing a few wounds and wrapping her wrist. Compound fracture, nothing serious, it looks like she might have fallen on it given the rug burn on her palms and the angle of the fracture." She explained. Stopping in front of the room she looked at the young man before her still seeing the young boy from the war that had broken almost every bone in his body and made and impressive escape, now he looked like a gentle wind would knock him over. Putting a comforting hand on his arm, "She has a concussion; the longer she stays unconscious…." She trailed off her compassion out riding her professional practice. "I'm sure she'll wake soon."

"Thanks." He said softly, his voice cracking slightly with the emotions he was struggling to keep in check.

"Heero let me take Ari. Go in and see how she is first." Dou offered taking the little girl without much resistance. Heero hadn't realized he was even there, he was so focused on seeing his wife and finding out what was happening he blocked everything else out.

"Is she sick Heero?" Sally noticed the slight flush to the little girl's complexion.

"I…I think so." He removed her hat and brushed the hair away from her forehead. She was burning up, that made him feel even worse. "She has a stuffy nose, I don't know for how long or if Faith gave her anything…I just….." He stopped rambling feeling more defeated than ever. He failed his family; he couldn't keep them safe and healthy. He let down the two most important people in the world.

Dou nodded taking over the conversation trying to ease some of the pressure of his friend. "They were supposed to be at our house, but Faith called and said she thought she was getting sick." Realization hit him. "They weren't supposed to be home…" He felt like he had been sucker punched. "Heero man, I-"

"It's not your fault." He stopped his friend from the long winded unnecessary apology over something he had no control over.

"I'll get her some Tylenol. We'll take care of her." Sally slightly waddled away leading Dou to another room.

Cracking the door open slowly he slipped inside, he hated the smell that accompanied any kind of hospital room, sterilization and bleach was a smell he could live without. He looked to the single bed in the room. The only light was from the fluorescent bulb behind her on the wall. The sound of the heart monitor a steady beat that seemed to count time.

She was entirely too pale. She was almost as white as the bedding that covered her. His throat seemed to close on him. He couldn't hold back the strangled gasped that escaped his lips as he tried to battle back his tears. His feet felt as though he were wearing concrete shoes, every step closer to his wife seemed to get harder until he was rooted right beside her. Pulling up the chair next to the bed he sat down heavily and held her left black-and-blue, scraped hand ever so gently in his large calloused one.

He could no longer repress the tears that had threatened to fall. They ran freely as his shoulders shook with his sobs, to see the one person in the world that he loved more than anything, (besides his daughter), lying in the bed battered, frail and altogether too cold was more than he could handle.

"I'm so, so sorry Faith." He cried leaning his head down on the bed next to her hand, resting her finger tips on his cheek. "I was supposed to protect you. …I failed." He kissed her fingers. "I'll make this right, no more missions, no more long hours, I'll….do anything, just don't leave me." He begged. "Don't leave me, I…I can't do this without you. Ariya needs you," He looked up at her sleeping form. Kissing her knuckles and sighed his tears slowly subsiding. "I need you." He confessed. He sighed one last time before scrubbing his face, dragging his hands down slowly he resolved to make those who did this pay dearly.

His eyes hardened, as look of determination crossed his features; it was the same passive look he wore as a trademark mask during the war. "I will fix this. I promise you." He stood and kissed her forehead gingerly letting his lips linger. She still smelled of her favorite lotion that she applied nightly, a soft scent of orchid and spice. It was a very comforting smell. It was home. "I love you." He memorized her face. "Come back to me." He whispered.

Running his fingers lightly one last time over her hand it was then he realized she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. He knew she never took it off. Only to do dishes so she didn't lose it down the garbage disposal like the last time. He had been forced to take apart the sink and disposal to retrieve the small band; she had been in tears when she told him it slipped and that she thought he would hate her. Frustrated he was, slightly irritated about taking on the project after working all day, but now it seemed so trivial. It was a memory he would cherish even more in the coming weeks.

Exiting the room he found Dou sleeping on his back on the padded bench, Ari asleep on his chest snuggled down under his friend's jacket. Just as he was about to wake his companion a hand on his shoulder caused him to pause.

"Let's go talk." Sally said softly so as not to wake the pair.

Following the head Dr. into an empty exam room next to his wife, she sat on the rolling chair next to the desk as he stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"Heero…." She began trying to find the right words.

He said nothing; the look of desperation in his deep blue eyes said everything.

"I'm having her watched around the clock for the next 24 hours. If she remains stable in this time, and possibly wakes she should be back home by the end of next week."

He sighed. That was the best news he could have hoped for. "And if she doesn't remain stable?" He needed to know all the information so he would know where to go from here.

"If that happens then we'll look into relieving the pressure on her brain. There is a slight bleed; it would appear something hit her very, very hard. Enough to have her brain slosh against her skull and bruise the tissue. It also caused a small tear. Now, looking over her papers, I see no reason that she shouldn't pull through." She tried a weak smile.

"Unscathed?" He asked bitter at himself for not protecting her.

Sally seemed to think over his self-hating question. "She should recover all motor function, and return to her former state. Her memories perhaps may suffer, maybe a few blank spots and some haziness but it should all return in time." She stood. "However she may require some psychotherapy. An event like this can take its toll mentally. Dreams, panic attacks, nothing that can't be repaired."

He nodded taking in her words.

"She's stubborn and willful. Just like you are, maybe even more so, she has everything to live for, you, your daughter, and her friends. She won't give up that easily. You know that?" She put a comforting hand on his shoulder again.

He nodded again.

"Come, your old apartment in the private wing has been readied for you. You guys can crash there. I have Doctor Lance Tally watching over her tonight, Wufei and I will be staying here as well. If something happens you will be the first to know."

"Thanks Sally." He scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I should let Dou get home to his family. He's already done so much for us." He confided.

"That's what family does Heero." She smiled.

Just before they were out of the room he looked to her again. "Can I get her wedding ring, when she wakes I know she'll want it, or at least want to know where it is."

Sally glanced at her file. Shaking her head she looked at him with a puzzled look. "It wasn't on her when she came in. The only thing they found on her were her pajamas, flannel pants, tank top. That's it."

He tensed.

"Maybe she left it at home?"

He shook his head. "She never takes it off." He walked past her.

Shaking his friend gently he startled awake. Blinking his eyes clear he looked at the weight on his chest before looking into his best friends eyes. Heero signaled to be quite as he carefully removed the jacket and picked up his sleeping babe.

Sitting up and stretching like a cat the former Death scythe pilot yawned loudly. "Sorry buddy. Must have dozed off." He stood and scratched the back of his head. "Sally gave her some Tylenol or something said it should help her sleep too."

He nodded; bouncing lightly like it was second nature, a comforting motion for his daughter as well as himself. "Don't worry about it, go home." He ordered gently.

"But I,"

"There is nothing more anyone can do. Ari and I are going to stay in my apartment here."

He nodded knowing he was right.

"Go home and get some rest. …I…."He paused and looked him straight in the eye. "I need your help." He admitted softly, he hated to admit it but if he was going to catch the bastards quickly he was going to need all the help he could get and who better suited than the people who had the best skills.

"Don't worry, we'll get them. Karmas a bitch….we'll get them."

He nodded. Watching his friend leave in the elevator Heero went to the private lift and scanned his preventer id before punching in his code single handedly while keeping his daughter perched on his shoulder. The elevator was smooth and silent as it made its decent to the underground floors that were reserved for the pilots, Relena, Zechs, and Une. It had been Sally who had offered the idea before any of them began families of their own It held a private medical station, gym and training center complete with pool, a common room with kitchen, bar and work area and each person had their own private quarters. It was great when recovering from missions it was a home away from home. But now that he had experienced the real thing this was just another hotel room. This was not home, nor would it ever be again. Home was with his wife and child….home was a thought a just out of reach at the moment.

Entering the apartment, he flicked on the lamp on the desk before laying his daughter down on the bed, removing her jacket shoes and hat as he had done a thousand times before when she would have fallen asleep in the car on the way back from some adventure. He pulled the covers up to her chin as she snuggled against the pillow, propping one on the side of her so she didn't fall off he sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his combat boots.

Dropping his head into his hands he rubbed his tired eyes before stretching his back. The muscles were tight and painful. Eyeing the duffle bag that someone had thought to bring to him held his laptop. As much as he wanted to get a jumpstart on the capture of the home wrecking bastards he knew it was useless. Even now his eyes couldn't focus on anything and he seemed barely able to keep them open. Glancing at his watch it made sense seeing as it was after four am, without the time change he had already been awake for about 32 hours. He couldn't think anymore. Grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and a clean tee-shirt he changed in the bathroom, cleaning up his hands and face in the sink before checking to make sure his phone was on and charged, shutting off all the lights and crawling into bed next to his daughter. Staring at the ceiling it wasn't long before exhausted sleep claimed the perfect soldier.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

The sun shone brightly, even though the blinds that were pulled shut. He yawned and stretched scratching is chin. It was only 7:20, he knew some considered this to be early. He always felt anything later than 5:30 was wasting the day.

At home he was the first one up. He would kiss his wife's forehead, slip out of bed and watch as she slid into his space, cuddling his pillow to her before he covered her. After showering he would check on his daughter, replacing her limbs back onto the bed and pulling her blankets up as well. From there he would start a pot of coffee, check his e-mail, read the paper before hearing the water run in the shower up stairs.

He ran his hands over his face, that's what would have happened if life had not decided to take a horrific nose dive. Now he was back in his old suite, with his daughter, how was she going to handle everything that was going on? Though she was extremely intelligent, even for a four year old, the possibility of losing one's mother is something no child should have to understand.

He rolled onto his side and came face to face with his sleeping little girl. She looked 100% improved from yesterday. Her nose was only slightly pink and her cheeks were no longer flushed. He carefully wiped the hair from face and watched her nose scrunch up like her mother's did when he tickled her nose with her hair. She looked so much like her mother. Kissing her forehead he slipped out of bed creating another barrier with his pillow and pulled up the dark green fleece blanket. He took his bag into the bathroom with him, leaving the door open slightly to be able to hear if his daughter woke. Showering, shaving and dressing quickly he settled at the simple desk and softly turned on the TV. The news was inadvertently covering the mission he had just completed. Then it was an all too familiar scene.

His home was lit up by the red and blue of the emergency and police vehicles, it replayed snippets of last night, his wife on the stretcher and his little girl running into his arms. The headline read 'Preventer Home Vandalized, One in Critical Condition'.

"That's our house Daddy." A sleepy voice stated.

He turned the channel to morning cartoons before he sat next to her, she wasted no time crawling into his lap. "Hey pumpkin," He kissed her cheeks wrapping his arms around her. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded against his chest. "Where's momma?"

He paused. "She's sleeping baby."

"Where?"

He would have to word things carefully. He didn't want to be lead down a path of questioning that he couldn't answer.

"Are you hungry? We can brush your mop of hair," He ruffled her hair making her giggle and pull away slightly. "And then go get something to eat?" She nodded and wiggled off his lap. "There is a brush in my bag."

He watched her riffle through its contents. He had already removed his laptop and his gun was tucked securely in the holster at the small of his back. She produced the brush and stood in front of him facing the wall as he began the chore of brushing her tangled hair.

"How does your mother do this?" He murmured to himself not realizing the full extent it took to brush the knots out of her mane as gently as he could. In the past when he was instructed to do her hair it had already been given the once over. This was ridiculous.

"Momma puts spray in it… it takes the tangles out." She let her hands twist the itsy bitsy spider in front of her.

He smirked, 'of course.' "How about a braid today?" It was that or a pony tail and he knew the chances of her pony tail staying in place and not becoming knotted was pretty slim. He didn't want to take this much time brushing out her hair for a long time.

"French braid?" She smiled up at him brightly.

He tapped her nose. "Sorry baby, daddy only knows how to do regular braids." She nodded her consent and he sectioned it off before twisting it and securing it. "There. Better?" He pulled her to stand on the bed where he had just been sitting.

"Daddy, I have no clothes!" She scolded and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yea." He didn't have any here either. There may be some in the car but he doubted it. "Well, we'll have to get you some." He helped her jump down as she ran to put on her boots.

She smiled at him putting them on the right feet. "Are we going home now daddy?"

A pang in his chest hit him hard. "Not yet baby." Before she could ask her favorite question he held the door open and grabbed her small hand. "Let's get something to eat." His heart was demanding to go to his wife's room, or find Sally instantly for an update, but he had responsibilities as a father first. Faith was well tended in the chief Medical Executives hand. She was more than capable and he knew that if something had changed he would have been notified.

He led her down the hall to where a small common room was. Thankfully someone had the good sense to make coffee this morning. Pouring a cup he found a small box of muffins and retrieved two and an orange juice from fridge. They sat at a table overlooking the city and ate quietly.

"How are you feeling Ari?" The gentle voice of Dr. Chang came up behind them.

"AUNT SALLY!" She ran and hugged the woman's growing tummy.

"Feeling better then?" She chuckled. "Heero, Wufei and Trowa need to speak with you."

He nodded then looked to his daughter. What was he going to do? He couldn't very well bring her into that discussion.

Sally maneuvered herself to pick up her honorary niece and settled her on her hip. The small girl wrapped her arms around her neck in a tight hug. "I've got her." She smiled a bit sadly.

"Thanks again," He turned to his daughter. "Behave." He kissed her cheek and went to find his two comrades.

Sally smiled at the child. "Well, what do you say we go find you some decent clothes?" She walked towards the lift.

"Aunt Sally," She looked into her aunts pale green eyes. "Can I see mamma now?"

Sighing inwardly she gave her a small smile, this was going to be hard. Keeping the child from her mother, Faith had been a stay at home mom since before she had given birth to her daughter. Heero had suggested she take the last month and a half of her pregnancy off when there was a slight hiccup late in her last trimester. Sally had told her to take it easy, take more breaks so it wouldn't induce more stress. Heero had taken the suggestion and ran with it. First the expensive, but safe, new car and how he was after the poor your woman to be on bed rest. All in the name of protecting the ones he loved. She did still did work for preventer. She typed files and made sure every t was crossed and I was dotted. She was a mother first, the couple had barely ever been away from the child for more than two days.

Their first trip was for their anniversary. They were going to take a weekend away, Ari had been a little over a year. Dou and Hilde had offered to take the child over night when they left. Heero and Faith were against it for a while until they went over every scheduled meal, and nap. They left a detailed list of numbers to contact, insurance cards, primary physician (Sally) information. They had actually been about an hour behind schedule when they left. Heero severely more reluctant to leave than Faith. It had taken some convincing, phone calls and picture messages but they had managed to enjoy themselves and relax just the two of them.

Those times were still far few and in-between but they were both a lot better about leaving their daughter with the "family" as Dou called everyone in their group. Ari always loved to be spoiled by her aunts and uncles, now she had three baby cousins that she could play with and she couldn't have been happier.

"Not just yet sweetheart. Mamma's sleeping."

"Still?" She pouted.

It broke the doctor's heart. She prayed she and Wufei would never have to be put through a trial like this. She hoped none of them did. "Yes sweetie."

 **So...what did you think? Can't wait to hear from you. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Ya'll Chapter 3! Things start moving in this chapter. I do have to put a warning out there that there is Relena Bashing. I have never liked her character. I always thought that she was so damn needy and just...icky...lol. Anyway. She doesn't have a large part in this chapter, not sure about the rest of the story. But please don't hate me. In context you will see what I mean. Enjoy everyone!**

Leaning against the wall outside his wife's room were the two people that requested his presence. The severe Chinese man had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. If it were possible they looked worse than him.

"What have you got?" He cut right to the chase. Thank goodness the blinds in the window to his wife's room was closed, he couldn't be distracted by his emotions.

"We spent the entire night trying to piece together the events. The police and EMS had trampled the scene significantly." Trowa led off.

He nodded but said nothing.

"They were smart. They must have staked out the place for a few days. Maybe kept tabs on your wife and child." Wufei picked up pushing off the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets trying to gauge his reaction.

Trowa and Wufei had decided to slowly feed information to their friend. They knew his temperament, calm and collected, yet when it came to family he sometimes led with his emotions first before relying on logic. They didn't need him going out halfcocked and making a bigger mess for them.

Heero's jaw clenched but he remained silent.

"They cut the alarm wires, that's why it took so long for the signal to be sent."

"There's a backup in case that were to happen." He had installed it himself.

"Yes, but the backups are always slower. Anyway, they broke the window of the door in the kitchen. They let themselves in." Trowa continued. "I don't think they realized they were at home, at least not right away."

"They?"

"There was more than one person breaking in last night. Your office, living room and bedroom were tossed, everything was turned over, and my guess is that is they started with your office."

"Some way or another they found Faith. We think she heard the noise and got Ari out of the house, the escape ladder was found in the bushes beneath her window."

He couldn't help but feel the small burst of pride in his chest. His wife's quick thinking and his daughter's remembrance of the emergency plan helped them stay alive.

"There was a lot of blood in the hallway about 6 feet from your bedroom door, its Faiths blood, we had the lab put a rush on it. That's where the paramedics said they found her. She was trying to crawl to your room."

He paled, suddenly his breakfast wanted to make a reappearance but he fought it and won. "Did they take anything?"

They shrugged, "we need you go head over there and take a quick inventory, maybe get some supplies, Dou offered his place for you guys to stay. You know all of our doors are open but Dou happens to live the closest." Wufei said honestly.

He nodded before running a hand through his hair. "Thank you. For everything."

"Dou was supposed to take you back to the house but Hilde needed him for a while, so Quatre has volunteered to go with you. He should be here shortly."

"Ari, she-"

"Cathy is coming to get her. She doesn't need to be involved any more than necessary." Trowa tried to stifle a yawn. "Middie, Cathy and Ari are going to hang out today if that's alright with you."

He nodded. "Quatre knows where to find me." He turned and walked away but not before he threw another thank you over his shoulder.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." Sally and Ari giggled.

"Again aunt Sally….Again!" she cheered.

Sally sat back with an exaggerated sigh, rubbing her belly slightly, the baby was kicking like crazy.

"Perhaps we should let your Aunt Sally rest a bit." The former Wing pilot smirked.

"Daddy!" She ran on her short legs as fast as she could and threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Guess what?"

She hugged him curling her fingers in her hair. "Are we going to go see Mamma now? I miss her."

His heart clenched. He missed her too. "Not yet. But! Your Aunty Cathy and Aunt Middie are coming to see you." He tried to see her face.

"No, I want my Mamma." She started to cry.

He didn't know what to do. He needed to see her as well, but he had to take care of his daughter and his duties first. He bounced her soothingly. Sally could offer him no aid or advice.

"Tell you what?" He tried in vain to pull her away from his neck. "Ariya, look at me." He gently commanded. When she complied he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "When you get back from your Aunties house I'll take you to see her. But right now she needs to rest."

She considered his words and nodded sniffling a bit. "Will you tell Mamma I miss her and I hope she wakes up soon? I miss her Daddy, and I want to go home." Her small voice was filled with tears and sadness for her missing mother.

"I do too baby bird. I do too."

\m/\m/\m/\m/

Watching Cathy settle his daughter into her car seat he leaned in and gave her kisses before they left talking of painting nails, shopping and cooking. All the things women loved to do. Hopefully they would tire her out before she came back. Just on the off chance that Faith was not awake yet. He had no desire to mentally or emotionally scar his child with the results of what had happened.

Hurrying back into the building he walked silently to his wife's room. Sally had said there was a slight change, she was getting better but it would still take a while. Just as he was about to turn the knob and enter a nasally voice called his name. He turned and only caught a flash of honey blonde hair before it latched on to his waist roughly causing an 'umpf' from his lips. Had the hair he saw been chocolate he would have guessed it was a taller version of Ari. She always greeted him enthusiastically at the door when he returned home from work.

Looking down he had to resist the urge to throw the woman from him.

"Oh Heero I heard what happened. How awful." She hugged him tight nuzzling his chest with her cheek.

He stood still hand still on the door showing no reaction. "Relena." He acknowledged flatly.

She looked up at him with a bright smile which fell quickly when she realized he was still rigid and not looking at her. Loosening her grip but still holding him she tilted her head. "Heero?"

He removed her hands from his waist. She had been clinging to him since the war. He told her time and time again that he was nothing but her protector. She seemed to take that as him playing hard to get. Her forwardness had actually caused him to resign as head of her security.

Faith had never cared for the Vice Foreign Minister since she was introduced to her after the war. His wife had suggested other career options for him when they had finally gotten Ari down for the night and the blonde had called in a panic and needed him there right away. Faith was left dealing with a fussy three month old on her own while he raced to her home only to find that the emergency was a spider in the bathtub. She had been wearing next to nothing and had tried to make several advances while he performed the spider extraction. That was the last straw. The next day he had reported to Une and gave the terms of reassignment or resignations. The next day he was assigned to training new recruits with Wufei.

Relena had always made it clear that she thought she was beneath her. At social functions she would make it a point to exclude her from conversation, or events. Sending out invites to the others and extending the curtesy to their significant others. His had always been addressed to him, not even a plus one. He had always told her it was a misprint. Faith never did let it show if it bothered her which she swore it didn't. She had told him on the way home one night after Relena had blatantly disrespected his wife, and she had to almost pull him out of the room, that she didn't take anything to heart. In fact she had pitied the former Queen of the World. Arguing that it must be hard to have feelings for someone she could not have.

'And would never have.'

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife." There was no regret or sympathy in her voice. She still smiled up at him batting her lashes coyly. "You know, if you need a place to stay till your house is returned to you," She let her fingers walk up his chest lightly. "You could always stay with me." She purred.

Did the woman have no amount of shame? His wife was lying unconscious on the other side of the door, his daughter was being cared for by someone that was not him or her mother and there was still the fact they had no possible leads at this point. She thought it was appropriate to not only flirt but proposition him as well. Oh no, this would be the last he saw of her anywhere near his family.

Catching her wrist before she could go up any father he squeezed a bit to emphasize his point that he was not to be taken lightly. Yes, she was powerful but he was stronger. "I'm only going to say this once." He growled.

She knew that flat monotone. He was no longer the caring human he had reverted to the unfeeling, uncaring soldier she had met when they were kids. The one who would kill without a second thought or regret. She struggled a bit to get out of his grip. He could snap her wrist like a twig if he desired too.

"Stay away from me and my family." He applied a bit more pressure. "Understand? If I catch you coming around here again, I will make your life a living hell."

She nodded fiercely not letting the tears that had misted her eyes fall. They weren't tears of pain, but rather of sadness, he truly didn't understand how much she loved him. He still thought he was in love with that no good whore who had gotten herself pregnant. What a fool. Why couldn't he understand that she was trying to help him?

"I'll, go." She sniffed rubbing her red wrist. "When you've calmed down we can talk. If you need something my door is always open. It always will be." She nodded once and left out the back entrance elevator.

Sighing, he wanted to bang his head against a wall. 'I should have killed her all those years ago.' He thought to himself before entering the room.

Laying there just as she had the night before, he resumed his position in the chair that had been left at her side. Closer examination showed that she indeed did look a bit better. She was no longer the deathly pale she had been the night before. Color was returning to her cheeks, her chest rose and fell a bit easier as well.

Sitting down again he took her hand. Kissing her knuckles and letting his eyes close as his lips lingered he prayed silently for her to wake. He needed to hear her voice, even if just for a moment. In that moment she sighed heavily. Hope raced through him. "Please, come back to me." He whispered.

His eyes roamed over her swollen and bruised face. Some of the swelling had gone down around her stitches and her right eye. The cut on her lip was scabbing over, the left side of her face, there was no change. Still deep purple and swollen. Deep tissue bruising always looked far worse than it was. He knew from experience. He smirked as a memory flashed in his mind.

 _Dou had suggested everyone getting together for a summer cook out. The day had been going great until the adults decided to play softball. The children were playing with a few of the Maguanac Corps. Members and had even joined in their game._

 _Dou was up to bat, Faith on first base, Abdul pitching, Sally catching, Middie on Second and Cathy on third. Quatre was on Third base and Heero on first. Dou swung at what would have been a foul ball, almost missing it completely but the tip of his bat had caught it at just the right angle sending it streamlining into Heero's inner thigh. He had been ready to run and wasn't quick enough to dodge the flying object and took the full brunt force of it knocking him on his ass._

 _He had been so mad at the Death scythe pilot but Faith had calmed him down, getting him ice for his tender leg. The game continued with him sitting by as first base umpire. Faith had made sure to distract him from the pain of his leg by bending over to catch balls, and running and jumping. It had worked. Bruises always look worse the next day, it was swollen, black and purple, it had hit so hard the laces had left a pattern in his bruise. Other than wearing loose pajama pants was torture. At work he had made certain that his companion knew just how much pain he had been in. Every change he got he was tugging on the man's braid. Even slamming it in the break room fridge one time and walking away from the shouts, it was a small satisfaction._

He smiled at the memory. Telling it to his wife in case she was listening made a new voice chuckle from the door way.

"I believe that was the last time we played softball." Sally had smiled checking her chart. "You two were pretty touchy feely that night. I was certain Ari would have a sibling."

"She might have had I not been in such pain." He chuckled looking at his wife wondering if she would be up to having another one day. It was something that they had talked about in future tense. One day, if it happens it happens. She was beautiful pregnant, glowing and happy.

Sally chuckled as well rubbing her belly absent mindedly. "You know, after all this you guys should-"A knock on the door stopped her mid-sentence.

"I hope I'm not intruding, I can come back." Came the gentle voice of the 04 pilot. He stood outside the door not wanting to impose on the couple.

Heero remained seated holding her hand and looked to his comrade. "No, come on in." He turned back to his wife.

"Any changes?" He asked gently, the sadness in his eyes conveyed sympathy and sadness. He stood at the foot of her bed dressed in his normal slacks, dark blue button down shirt but over that he wore his preventer jacket. His hands shoved in its pockets.

Sally had to do a double take. "Wow, I haven't seen you in that jacket in a while." She smiled slightly.

"I've been reinstated for this case." He nodded to Heero.

It meant more than words could express to see the mining mogul dressed for dirty work. It wasn't often Quatre took cases or missions, he was busy running his company, if they did need him for something it was usually to look into paperwork or companies and he had the perfect access to all of that.

Heero nodded his thanks knowing Quatre would understand. The slight tugging of a smile lit up the blondes face. "Whenever you're ready Heero we can go over to the house and take a look. There is no rush." He was ready to give him more time with his spouse.

"No, I'm ready." He kissed her knuckles again before standing. Sally adjusted a drip before charting the changes. Leaning over his wife he kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear lowly so the others didn't hear. Kissing her cheek one last time he turned to her doctor.

"If something changes-"

"You will be the first to know." She confirmed again.

Shrugging on his own Preventers jack the two men made their way out to the underground garage.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

The house was a disaster. The house had indeed been ransacked. Stepping under the crime scene tape they were hit with a mess that looked as though a tornado had gone through. Furniture was cut up and turned over. Books and papers littered the floor.

Sighing internally Heero went to his study that was off the living room. Quatre followed silently behind him. He watched as his friend went through a few papers, books and his desk that had been righted the night before. Not finding what he was looking for her went to the other drawers when something caught his eye.

He had stooped to a pile of papers, hurriedly shuffling through its contents before revealing a small broken picture frame. Pulling the picture out, he reverently held it to his lips for a moment before standing and putting it in his wallet. Clearing his throat he turned to Quatre.

The empathetic pilot was in awe at what he just saw. If someone had told him that he would have seen the perfect soldier relieved by the sight of a wallet sized picture as if his life depended on it he would have questioned it. It was just another testament to how much he had changed over the years, how much they all had changed.

"Anything?" He asked as they moved into the living room. The former Sandrock pilot could do little more than stand back and watch as his friend moved about the lower level of his home. He knew how the place looked before it had been tossed but he would know if anything had been missing.

Heero shook his head, room after room, kitchen, bathroom, living room and toy room had all been flipped. "Nothing so far." He stopped at the foot of the stairs. His mind recalled the information that he had been given. His wife had been found upstairs in the hall crawling towards their bedroom. A gentle comforting hand on his shoulder gave him the nudge he needed to ascend and see the damage that had been done.

Taking a deep breath he tried to prepare himself for what he saw. The first thing was his daughter's door, the door jamb splintered from where it had been kicked. The door itself was hanging crooked by the lower hinge, the top had been ripped out of the wall.

That took a lot of force. The next sight shook him to the core. The once cream colored carpet was now stained deep red. A huge puddle reminded him just how lucky he was that his wife survived. His mind conjured what she would have looked like, lying there all alone. Shaking his head he steeled his emotions and walked around the stain. He didn't turn back, instead he walked into his bedroom.

The bed was unmade, the decorative pillows on the floor, drawers were opened and their contents spread about. He checked the hidden compartment where the gun was kept in the nightstand and found it safely tucked inside. She hadn't used it. He sighed and looked back towards the door. The baseball bat was missing. He secured the gun and placed it into his jacket holster. He looked at his wife's belongings, they were knocked over. Her lotion was on its side and her jewelry dish was on the floor. Dropping onto his stomach he searched under the bed and around the stand for her wedding band. No sign of it.

Satisfied that everything was still there he went to his daughter's room. The dresser had been moved, her closet was turned out and a few stuffed animals had been ripped apart and the stuffing discarded. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed scooping up her favorite teddy bear that had been slashed apart.

Quatre's heart broke for him. He looked so broken and helpless. Whoever was behind this heinous crime would be brought to justice. They would see to it personally. He wished there was more he could do. Leaning on the door frame a thought popped into his head.

"Heero," He ventured.

He looked at him with tired eyes.

"I was just thinking, when Faith wakes up and given the ok to come home," He tried to word his offer carefully, knowing that neither he nor his wife liked handouts. "Are you sure it's healthy to bring her back here? Ari too?"

If possible it appeared that his shoulders sagged farther. He hadn't even thought of that. How would his wife and child react to being back in the place that was no longer feel safe for them? Granted he would make it safer than the Preventers HQ but he couldn't protect them from their memories of the horrific event. What was he going to do?

"I was thinking, I have that house near the Foreign Ministers home. I don't use it. Perhaps you guys could stay there. You know just until you figure out what to do." He offered trying to sound nonchalant but completely serious at the same time.

That was the best idea he had heard of in a long time. The place was safe, clean and easily accessible to HQ. Until they could decide what to do with this place, it might not be a bad idea. He nodded. "Thank you Quatre." He put the bear on the bed and stood. Looking around one last time he saw a pink stuffed horse that remained intact. Grabbing it he decided to take it with him.

"Anything missing?" Quatre decided not to dwell on the fact that Heero had accepted his offer without complaint. He would have to talk to Cathy about doing what they could to help ease their transition. Maybe they could compile a list of house to look at in the event they decided to sell this home.

"Not that I can see but I don't-"His phone rang. "Yuy." His face paled. "I'm on my way." He hung up. "I need to get back." That was all he said. Hastily they retreated to the jeep and sped away back to preventer Medical.

 **Ah! So...how was it?! See what I meant about Relena. I just thought that if this did ever happen ( I know it can't) she'd be right there to try and get his attention again. No matter what. I always thought she was a little delusional. I mean, who the hell chases some guy that says he's going to kill her...lol. Till next chapter kiddies! Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Ya'll, I just want to start off with...I'm sorry this chapter is short and where it stops. It's hard to know where one chapter should start and stop. But I promise, it will be worth it! Enjoy!**

Jogging up the stairs with the blonde tight on his heels he made it to the correct floor, busting through the stairwell door way he found Sally outside her door, clipboard in her hand and an unreadable expression. Before he could say anything Sally held her hand up.

"She's very tired. I don't know how long she'll be awake but as of right now I think it's safe to say she's out of immediate danger. DON'T press her. She still needs time." Her tone was assertive but friendly.

He nodded and entered the room quietly.

She was sitting up a bit her eyes were closed. The monitors were steady, at her side he very lightly moved some hair off her cheek. "Faith." His whisper was thick with emotion. He had hoped that she remained awake. He needed to see that she was still with him.

Her right eye fluttered open. "Hee," She tried. "Heero." Her voice was scratchy.

He sighed, a few tears sledding down his cheeks. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles thankful that she was awake. "Oh…Faith." The amount of relief he felt was short lived when he saw tears streaming down her cheek. "Are you in pain? I can get Sally." He wiped them away gently.

"No," She rasped. "I'm ….sorry."

Someone might as well have shot him in the chest with how much his heart ached at those two words. He sagged down into his chair. It was his fault he didn't protect her, why was she apologizing.

"Faith," He watched as she slowly turned towards him. Her one eye focusing on him slowly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm…I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't there to protect you. This is my fault." He kissed her hand again.

"They." She coughed. "They were looking for something." She managed. "Three. There were…three." The slight excursion of emotion and the few words she managed seemed to drain her immediately. Mumbling he barely caught her next few words. "Familiar….Knew them."

The shock he had just received was quickly stamped down. "Shhh….we'll talk about that later. Now I need you to rest." He had her repositioned to her original state when her eye flew open with panic.

"Ari….where-"The dread and anxiety were clear as day in her voice.

"She's safe. She's with Cathy and Middie. She's just fine." He soothed kissing her forehead as he watched her fight and loose the battle with consciousness. Kissing her lightly on her lips he sat in the chair for a moment.

Outside the door, Dou, Sally and Quatre were waiting, all eyes landed on him when he emerged.

Dou was the first to speak. "How is she?"

The husband didn't quite know how to answer. He wasn't sure himself. "She's sleeping." He ran his hands down his face. Ari would be thrilled her mom was awake. He just needed her to understand that she was still weak and healing. How do you explain that to a five year old?

Dou nodded still feeling guilty that they were not supposed to be home when the house was broken into.

"Stop it. Pity and Regret won't fix anything now. All we can do is catch whoever did this." He put a hand on his friends shoulder.

The 02 pilot straightened with a determined look on his face and gave a short nod. "Where do we start?"

"Faith, just now, said there were three. There were familiar. Like she knew them."

"Three? Are you sure it wasn't just the morphine talking. It has been known to cause hallucinations." Quatre asked. "She might not be able to differentiate between her dreams and reality just yet.

"Agent Yuy!" A stern female voice called. He turned and found Commander Une walking down the hall. Her hair was down and she wore no spectacles so he understood that to mean she was in a decent mood.

"Commander."

"How is she? Your wife?"

"She woke for about 20 minutes but she's resting again." Sally answered for him.

"Any leads?"

Dou was about to answer when Heero cut him off. "Not yet."

"I want to be kept informed on this. I'll be handling the press, you just worry about catching these guys. Anything you need, consider it pre-approved."

He nodded.

She spoke with Sally off to the side. The three former Gundam pilots retreated down the hall. Once inside the elevator the two looked at him wondering why they didn't tell her they were looking for three people.

He hit the emergency stop button halting the lift suddenly.

"I want to keep this information confidential." The hard look on his face left no room for negotiations.

"What are you thinking Heero?"

"I'm not sure yet. The less people know the more we can make sure there is no error in the information. Une can tell the press what she likes. I don't care. If my hunch is correct then we may have a more serious problem on our hands." Starting the elevator again he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall leaving the other two to ponder his words.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

That night when the girls arrived back at HQ little Ari was mostly asleep. She fought hard to keep her eyes open.

Middie had informed him that they had done a great deal of shopping and walking trying to keep her from napping. He was extremely grateful for it. Faith had not woken up since her brief appearance earlier in the day. Sally was going to cut back on the morphine, just enough to keep her comfortable without it acting as a sedative as well.

"Daddy." She said softly fighting against her need to sleep. "I want to see Mamma."

He adjusted her to rest on his shoulder. He rubbed soft circles on her back further lulling her to sleep. "Tomorrow baby bird. Right now, it's past your bed time." He bid the ladies and their significant others goodnight before he retired to his own apartment.

Setting down her shopping bag, he changed her into her pajamas, letting her sleep in just her t-shirt. Kissing her forehead he propped up the pillows and covered her up. She rolled onto her side and let her arm dangle over the pillow. He smirked. She slept just like he did.

Seating himself at the small desk he began to compile a list of personnel that had contact with his wife. Since she had been a stay at home mom most of the time she only made visits to the office when they were necessary. It was a decent list. Some present and some past employees. He saved the file before shutting down the program.

Opening another file he sighed and opened it. Family photos. When Faith was pregnant, when Ari was born, a few of the two of them and random photos with friends. He selected a simple black and white photo of the two of them. It was his favorite photo. She in her simple wedding dress, and him in his suit, they had stolen a moment together under a blooming apple tree. They had shared a searing kiss. Eyes closed her hands on his arms, one of his arms was around her back while the other rested on her slightly swollen midsection.

He remembered it well. Closing the photo he shut down the computer all together before heading off to bed himself.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

The next morning, Heero could already tell it was going to be a long day. He had showered and gotten ready, checking the news while he waited for his daughter to wake. When she did she was a bit grumpy. She didn't want to get dressed, she didn't want to eat and didn't want to listen. Before they headed out to meet with Sally Ari stopped and stomped her foot.

"Ari." He sighed in a no nonsense tone.

"Daddy, I want to see Mamma." She demanded in her small voice. She had been clutching a bag that she had brought home with her the night before. When he had tried to take it from her before breakfast she all but pitched a fit. He had no idea what was in the bag. It wasn't something he though was worth the effort of arguing with her.

He sighed. "Ari, Mamma is,"

"No daddy. Mamma doesn't sleep this long." She parried stomping her small foot again to emphasize her point.

He sighed crouching down in front of her. Her eyes were red and brimming with tears. Wiping them away with her sleeve she sniffed. "I want my Mamma." She cried. Gut wrenching sobs and moans. "I want my Mamma." She cried over and over again getting louder and louder.

He scooped her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her small hands fisting in his shaggy hair and repeating the same demand over and over again. It broke his heart. What could he do? He was so lost, there was no way she would buy any of his excuses. Carrying her into an empty exam room he bounced her lightly rubbing circles on her back. It seemed to only make her cry harder.

He was at a loss. Feeling desperate he tried to plead with her to calm down. "Baby bird please, I can't understand you when you cry." He wiped at her reddened cheeks. He continued to soothe her and bounce her. He heard the door click and turned quickly to face the intruder.

Wufei stood with an expression of surprise that normally would have made him smirk. The terror on his face that was the result of an upset four year old was unmistakable. You could see the wariness in his dark eyes. "Sally wants to see you."

Heero nodded and looked to his daughter who was calming slightly. "Stay with Uncle 'Fei, I'm going to talk to Aunt Sally about seeing your mom ok?"

"Promise." She sniffed. He could hear the tiredness in her voice. All the effort of her fit taking its toll on the small child.

"I promise." He set her down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks." He threw over his shoulder to the soon to be father.

The terror that had been on his face was replaced by shock, disbelief and insecurity. Standing there and looking at the tiny human he tried to think of how to respond to her. His own anxiety of being a father was immense on its own. Dealing with someone else's upset toddler was petrifying.

She walked up to where he stood, bag in her hand. She looked up to him before raising her small arms with a look that begged to be lifted. Obliging the small child she snuggled onto his shoulder, her head resting under his chin. She sniffed slightly, her voice was so small he wasn't quite sure when she had started speaking but when he opened the door into the hall way he heard her quite clear.

"Is my Mamma ok?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. What had Yuy told her, what had he kept from her? He didn't want to give the child a false hope in case things weren't as they appeared but didn't want to lie to her either. "I think she will be." He felt her nod once. She was content at the moment to watch her father and Aunt, talk down the hall way. She had no idea what was being said but the slight smirk on his face was one she recognized. She was going to get to see her mother.

\m/\m/\m/\m/

"Just make sure you explain to her what she's going to see. It's going to be quite the shock." Sally addressed his questions.

"Are you sure Faith is strong enough to-"

"Heero, if there is one thing about a mother child bond it's that nothing can keep them apart. Your wife threatened to search all of HQ to find her. I think she will be ok with a visit." She chuckled. "It will be good for both of them. Since I reduced the morphine she's ten times stronger than yesterday. Just go slow."

He nodded and turned to find the pair that he had left in the exam room out in the hall. Unconsciously or consciously he didn't know, but he smirked as he watched Wufei sway with the young girl in his arms. Sally beamed at him.

"He'll make a good father." Heero stated to her.

"I think so. He's just afraid that he'll do something wrong." She marked in the chart she carried.

"I'm still afraid I'll do something wrong." He offered as she chuckled watching him go and retrieve his daughter from the Shenlong pilot. Making the hand off silently he chuckled internally as the Chinese man went over to his wife and embraced her, catching her off guard, resting his hand on her belly and talking to both of them.

Heero sat on the bench, sitting her down next to him. Leaning forward on his knees he tried to think of how to explain the situation. Looking at her he sighed. "Ari,"

Big eyes looked up at him.

"Your mother, she…she's hurt."

She said nothing.

"Do you remember when you were playing tag with Uncle Dou and you fell and bumped your knee?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded again this time looking at her knee and swinging her legs. "It turned purple and it hurt a lot."

He smirked. "Yes, it was bruised."

"Is Mamma bruised? Did she fall down?"

He sighed. She crawled onto his lap facing him. He unconsciously followed her movements so she was standing on his legs gripping his hands.

"Yes. Sweetheart. She has a big bruise here." He ran one finger down her cheek. "It hurts Mamma so when we go in there,"

"I get to see my Mamma!?" She lit up brighter than any time he could remember.

"Yes but you need to listen." He looked at her to emphasize his point. "Mamma is hurt, she needs you to be extra gentle. You can't get excited, if you do you could hurt her. Ok?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt my Mamma. I want her to go home with us. Can we go home tomorrow?"

"Well, see." That was another issue he didn't need right now. One day at a time, one day at a time. He repeated to himself. "Now do you understand?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

He stood letting her jump off his lap and took her small hand in his, still clutched in her other hand was the white plastic shopping bag. Standing in front of the door he looked down at his daughter. "Quietly remember."

She zipped her lips with her small fingers smiling brightly. Opening the door he kept a firm grasp on her hand to keep her from running to her mother.

Faith was sitting up with the help of the raised bed, her TV was on softly but she wasn't watching it. Instead she had her nose in a book. When she put it down she smiled as big as she could at the sight of her daughter.

To the four year olds credit she didn't shy away from her mother's unusual appearance. Heero's heart swelled with pride at that fact. They made their way to the bedside.

 **SO MANY FEELS! I seriously love love love writing this story. I hope you are enjoying it too. Heero as a family man. *Swoon* Peace out till next chapter! Feel free to drop me a line!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! SO terribly sorry for the long delay. I haven't abandoned this but, I'm in my third semester in college and things are crazy. I no longer have free time between classes, which is where I used to do most of my writting. But I think I can get back into it now. Now that I have a steady routine kind of thing. So yes, I will be updating. I'm also working on the ideas for some other stories. But I promise I will finish this one. Now on with the show!**

"Oh my baby." She held out her arms as if she were going to pick up the child who automatically raised her arms to be picked up.

"Faith I," He tried but the pleading look on her face was too much. He picked up his daughter and set her next to her mother's hip facing her. Watching as the child moved in for a hug Heero's first instinct was to stop the potential for discomfort but was stopped when his wife embraced the child first.

"Gently." He murmured. She kissed the top of her daughters head over and over, saying that she missed her. Heero relaxed a bit and sat down in his familiar chair.

Ari pulled back, letting her mother run her fingers over her face she looked at the white bag she carried. Holding it up for her mother to see she beamed. "I bought this for you Mamma."

Heero helped her unwrap the small gift. It was a single pink rose, a fake flower, but stunningly realistic. He could only guess where the girls had taken her too to acquire such a beautiful item. Handing it to his daughter she held it out to her mother in her chubby little fist.

"Oh baby it's beautiful. Thank you." She smiled taking the flower delicately.

"When you're sad and don't feel good daddy gets you flowers." She stated smiling before carefully crawling next to her mother and cuddling into her side gently putting her legs under the blanket and leaning into her mother's side.

A slight surge of pain waved through the woman's side. She waved Heero off before he could react. She adjusted herself carefully and wrapped her arm around her daughter watching contentedly as her eyes drifted shut enjoying the feel of her mother's fingers on her hair. Soon she was asleep and resting contentedly.

Heero let out a breath he had been holding.

"You worry too much." She smiled softly still looking at her daughter but directing the words to her spouse. Looking up at him she watched his shoulders visibly sag. She reached out her hand to him. He took it and kissed her knuckles gently. "You look so tired."

He let his lips linger on her hand before she cupped his face. Pressing a kiss to her palm he looked up at her. The swelling had receded a bit, still not enough to open her eye but it didn't appear as large as it had.

"I've missed you."

"I've been here to the whole time." She offered him a slight smile. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon." She comforted.

Feeling the sadness well in him again he couldn't keep the words from falling from his lips. "I should have been there. If it had been worse, I don't know what I would have done. If they had Ari, "

"Shhhhh." She soothed gently. "We're ok. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. You can't blame yourself."

"I should have been there. Once we find who did this I'm taking a break from this. I want to be there with you and Ari. You will never be in that position again."

"Heero, you can't just quit."

He sighed leaning forward looking up at his wife. She had been unconscious the last two days, lived through an unimaginable nightmare in the one place that was supposed to be safe and here she was comforting him. Trying to make him see reason. This was why he needed her.

"No more missions or long hours. I'll strictly train recruits. That's it."

She gave a sad smirk. "We'll talk about it later." She knew he enjoyed his job. He was just over reacting like she knew he would. Any time something went wrong or happened he was ready to quit his job, it had never actually happened. She was usually there to talk him off of that ledge. She could see that the everyday office life was fine but he needed that thrill of a mission, that rush of adrenaline. It would sate his appetite for a while but it was never fully satisfied.

He nodded. They sat in silence, comfortable, as if nothing could get to them in this room. Their own little bubble was protecting them from the horrors of the outside world.

Breaking the silence first she looked away from the sleeping child to her exhausted husband. "How has she been?"

"Missing you." He leaned back in his chair crossing his legs and interlacing his fingers behind his head. "She's handled everything really well. This morning was the first real meltdown she's had. She didn't sleep well last night though. She sat up in the middle of the night looking for you. I told her you would be right back and she fell back to sleep." He stifled his own yawn. "And how in the hell do you brush her hair every day?"

She chuckled. "Fun isn't it. You should try it when she doesn't want to cooperate."

He blew out a puff of air. "No thank you." Silence settled over them again. This time, Heero was the first to break it. "We have to talk….About what happened."

She nodded. "It's a little fuzzy." Her voice was quiet. He watched her expression, in her open eye he saw it glaze over with memory. "There were three of them, they broke the window of the door in the kitchen."

He watched her intently, he didn't need this to trigger a bout of PTSD. He knew all about that and didn't wish it on anyone.

There were nights when he would wake from a dead sleep, shouting at people only he could see. Faith had learned to talk him down. At first she would need one of the boys to command him down. Never knowing when one would hit. One of the really bad episodes had hit while he was doing some landscaping at the home with Dou's help.

He was holding a shovel and was instantly transported back to the scene of a battle, he had used a shovel he found to help dig out survivors, well, survivors and bodies. When Dou had shaken his shoulder he was unable to distinguish between reality and hallucinations. He swung at Dou which had commenced into a full out brawl until his friend had been able to gain the upper hand and pin him to the ground on his stomach until his vision faded. When he had been released he said nothing to his sweaty, panting companion. He went inside, found his wife and broke down. Not telling her what the vision had been but just the feelings he had experienced. She had held him and let him work it out. Eventually it had turned into a physical expression that she was more than willing to let him express.

She blinked away the tears. "I ran to Ari's room and pushed her dresser in front of the door. I could hear them coming up the stairs." She took a deep breath. "I got Ari up and out of the house. Just like you told her. You would have been proud of her-"

"I'm proud of both of you."

She nodded taking a moment to calm her emotions. "They…. broke the door down. I swung the bat but, he caught it. I swung with everything I had Heero. He was so quick and strong. I,"

She had a strong swing, he knew that. This individual must have sustained some injury from catching the wooden instrument. He would check local reports of anyone coming into the hospital with hand injuries.

"I…I made a run for it but he caught my leg and I fell." She tilted her head back trying to stem the flow of tears. He sat next to her on the bed mindful of his daughter's feet and his wife's injuries. "He crawled on top of me."

Sally had mentioned a slight bruising of her hips. The man must have applied a decent amount of weight.

"I started screaming and scratching. I thought I caught his cheek. I'm not sure. He….hit me…twice before…..well, I don't remember anything after that." Heero wiped her face gently with a Kleenex. She looked at him with a look of determination. "I swear I caught a piece of him."

He nodded He collected her tenderly in his arms. It felt like years since he was able to hold her like this. She clung to him, her fingers running through his hair tenderly. "I was so scared Heero. I just kept thinking that if Ari got to Noreen's that everything would be ok. I just had to hold them until then."

He pulled back. "You did just fine." He kissed her forehead. "You need to rest. I'll have one of the others come and take your statement later. Anything you can remember will help immensely. But don't stress yourself."

She nodded letting him help her recline back again. "How's the house? I could hear them riffling through things in your office."

He sighed no use in holding back. "It's tossed. They destroyed the office, living room and bedroom. Ari's door was demolished and so were a few of her toys." He kept it vague. She could know but she didn't need details.

"What were they looking for?"

"I'm not sure. When we find them I'll find out." He smoothed back a few strands of hair.

A knock at the door pulled them back to reality. Dou came in with a white sack that had a few grease stains on it. Heero stood but signaled for him to be quite to not wake his daughter.

He nodded and smiled greeting the woman in a hushed tone. Hugging her gently he let her know that Hilde sent her best wishes and wished she could have been there but with the twins it's hard to get away.

"No worries. I can't wait to see them. I miss not having a tiny baby to hold."

Heero felt a spark in his chest and loins. Shifting slightly he nodded to the paper bag. "What is that?" The smell of burgers permeated the air when it was opened.

"Only the best burgers ever." He pulled the rolling tray in front of Faith and removed the wax wrapped meals from the bag. "Hospital food sucks, so I stopped by that little dive on fifth and got a few. Figured you haven't eaten much since everything happened," He pegged Heero. "And you," he helped her unwrap one. "I know you love that place so I figured I pick you up a few."

"You know you have nothing to apologies for Dou." She stated taking a small bite. She giggled as his face fell slightly. "It wasn't your fault."

He collapsed into his chair. "I know but-"

"No buts. It's bad enough I have to deal with his guilt." She pointed delicately at Heero who sat there in shock, his burger almost to his mouth. How had she realized his apology? "I don't need you feeling bad too."

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll tell you I'm not going to beat myself up over this but…in reality we all know that it's going to happen."

She nodded pushing away the delicious food. "I know." She gave him a small smile.

\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/

A few weeks later Faith had improved significantly. Both eyes were now open. She was up and walking, slowly but she was able to shower and dress by herself with her wrist now in a soft cast. The Yuy family had settled into the Winner Compound near HQ.

Quatre had even been so generous as to provide extra security in the form of a few Maguanac members. They were wonderful help to have around. They made sure Faith took breaks when they felt she was getting too tired and helped watched the Yuy child. To say they had grown fond of the family was an understatement.

As it was right now they Faith was curled up on the couch with a throw blanket across her lap reading as her daughter snoozed against her lap. It was early afternoon, and the sun was shining bright through the tall windows. She sighed contentedly as she turned the page of her novel.

The ringing of the phone startled her. Checking to make sure her daughter was still asleep she slipped off the couch and went to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?" She answered sweetly. Silence was all she heard. "Hello?" she tried again. Maybe Heero was out in the field but the service might not have been the greatest. "Heero?" Static sounded loudly through the ear piece and she yanked it from her ear. Staring at it the static stopped and she heard a steady slow clicking sound. A feeling of dread crept into the back of her mind. Slamming the phone down on the receiver she wrapped her arms around herself as trying to still the tremors that over took her body.

"Mistress?" A deep male voice came from behind her, startling her and making her jump. "Is everything alright?"

Turning she found herself face to face with Hakeem. An older Maguanac with gentle dark brown eyes framed by thick bushy eyebrows. His constant smile was hidden beneath an equally bushy mustache. His kind eyes took on a concerned look as he took in her current state.

"Mistress Yuy. Please come sit. You look like you've seen a ghost?" He took her arm and put a guiding hand on her back, leading her to the chair just outside the sitting room. "Water?"

She nodded. He poured her a glass from the canter on the table. She sipped slowly, calming her breathing.

"Should I call Master Yuy? Or perhaps Master Winner?" The concern in his voice was overwhelming.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I just….need a moment." She gave him a brief smile trying to reassure him. "I'm fine really. May I ask you, have you noticed anything odd with the phones?"

He thought for a moment. "No ma'am. Why?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath furthering her into a more calm state. "Just wondering. Thank you but I'm ok."

He gazed at her with a skeptical look. "You are certain?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Very well. Just call for me should you or the little miss need anything." He bowed and exited the room to return to his duties.

Taking a moment she put the little mishap out of her mind for the time being. She returned to where her daughter was now "reading" the small book about a pokey little puppy. Sitting beside her on the floor she smiled as the child snuggled against her.

She looked up at her mother with large blue eyes. "Can I read to you mama?"

Smiling she bopped her nose. "Of course you can sweetheart." Listening to her daughter "read" the book she let her fingers run through the unruly locks and looked to the window, letting her mind wander. The future was so uncertain. To be honest she was afraid, terrified even.

What would the future hold for her, for her family? The uncertainty was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She sniffed once, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Breathing deep the comforting sent of her children's no tears shampoo and natural baby smell.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Her little hand reached up and touched her mother's cheek. Faith kissed the child's fingers.

"I just love you." She smiled at her daughter.

Throwing her arms around her mother she hugged her tightly. Faith returned the embrace, the nagging fear at the edge of her mind slowly disappeared.

HFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHF

Later that evening Heero walked in the door. He was tired and full of sweat and grime. He had been helping Wufei train a few new recruits, they had been running the obstacle course for the last three hours. It was a welcomed distraction from the dead end the investigation had taken.

"DADDY!" Came the familiar yell and streak of brunette hair that latched onto his knees. "DADDY!" She shouted with joy.

Dropping his duffle bag to the side he swooped down and picked his daughter up. "Hello little bird." He kissed her cheek as she hugged his neck. She pulled back just as quickly.

"Ewe. Daddy, you stink."

His eyes went wide in mock shock. "Oh I do huh?" He tickled her and held her above his head. Her shirt exposed her belly and he blew raspberries on it making her laugh.

"Daddy!" She shrieked. "DADDY!"

He tossed her up gently and caught her with a great flourish giving her the feeling that she might be dropped but was very safe in his grasp. He nuzzled her as she squirmed to get away.

A familiar soft laugh joined them. Shifting his daughter to his hip, gazing at his wife. She was a vision. Dressed in a soft grey sweater that hung off one shoulder and black leggings that disappeared into fuzzy house boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked relaxed. She slowly walked over to them and kissed him gently in welcome.

"Glad your home."

"Me too." He kissed her again.

"Your daughter is correct. You do stink." She giggled taking her daughter from him with a wince as she settled on her hip. An expression that didn't go unnoticed. "I'm ok."

He didn't look satisfied. Before he could speak one of the Corp members announced that dinner would be ready in about 20 minutes.

"Thank you. That is very kind." Faith smiled at him. They had been above and beyond anything she could have imagined. They had volunteered to help with the security and they had taken on duties above and beyond what was asked of them. She didn't think they could ever be thanked enough.

Kissing his wife's cheek he informed her that he was going to shower quickly. She was going to ready their child.

Ariya stood on the stool in front of the vanity in the room she had been residing in. Finally detangling the locks she was able to pull it into a sleek bun at the nape of her neck. This way it would be out of her food.

"Come on, let's get you washed up and then we can eat." She watched her daughter take off towards the bathroom. This room only had a toilet and a sink. It was almost as if it were designed for a child. No tub or shower to slip in. Quatre had told them it was somewhat of a guest bedroom though it connected to the room her parents had taken.

Helping her wash her hands and dry them, they made their way down the stairs, Faith moved a bit more slowly. The day was taking its toll already.

At the bottom of the stairs she heard voices. Male voices. Entering the dining room she noticed Trowa speaking with her husband. The conversation didn't look good. Trowa's normally passive face showed frustration as did Heero's.

She cleared her throat to announce their presence. Heero looked good now that he was clean. He sported some faded jeans and a thin grey tee that hugged his chest shoulders and arms. Trowa was in his Preventers uniform.

They both looked over. Their expressions changed quickly.

"Uncle Trowa!" She ran up to her honorary uncle and demanded to be picked up. He happily obliged her. "Uncle Trowa do you have more pictures of the tiger?"

The Yuy's couldn't help but chuckle. Heero came to stand beside his wife, his hand resting gently on her hip.

"Not this time but maybe next time little one." He always had pictures from his days at the circus and she loved the picture of Jupiter the lion.

"Aw." She stated in disappointment. "That's ok. Guess what Uncle Trowa. I…I …um….guess I." She began to stutter in her excitement.

"Slow down little bird." Heero instructed.

"Guess what?" She asked him again.

"What?"

"Mama is teaching me…to um…play the….play the piano."

He smiled at the young child. "Practice hard and maybe one day you can play with me and Uncle Quatre."

Her eyes lit up as if she had just been given the best gift on Christmas morning. She loved when Trowa and Quatre played music. Even Duo would join in with his acoustic guitar. Heero played a bit but nothing like the others.

A member from the kitchen brought out the meal and set it to be served at their leisure. "Will you join us Trowa?" She asked reclaiming her child and setting her in the chair that had a booster in it.

He shook his head. "I was just on my way home. Middie and I have our date night tonight."

Smiling sweetly at Trowa she nodded. "That's so sweet. Give Middie our love." She hugged Trowa. "Thank you for everything." She whispered for just him to hear. He nodded once and released her.

Heero watched his wife noting how she was exhausted and practically collapsed into her chair. He would have to make this quick. "I'll show you out." He led the taller man out into the foyer. Heero was about to speak when Trowa beat him to it.

"Duo and I were talking. We might be able to pick up more leads if we look into pawn shops, resale shops that sort of thing." Stuffing his hands into his pockets he jingled his keys a moment. "He mentioned that when he was in need of cash he'd steal things and pawn them. If I remember correctly, Faith's ring would have fetched a nice price."

Considering this Heero's eyes hardened. "We'll check there starting tomorrow. Thanks again Trowa." They shook hands and Trowa left. Heero sighed and clenched his fist. He would find them. Those who did this he vowed silently.

His daughters call for him to come and eat pulled him out of his head. Heading back into the dining room he sat at the head of the table between his daughter and wife. They ate quietly. Well, the adults did.

Heero answered his daughters many questions. What are we eating? How much do birds weigh? Do penguins live by Santa clause? And many, many more. Faith sat quietly interjecting every so often. She was smiling happily at her daughter. Her head rested heavily in her hand. She leaned tiredly on the table just soaking in the conversation.

Her husband grasped her hand giving it an affectionate squeeze. He gave her his trademark smirk, she was stunning. He still couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky as to be her husband. She could have had her pick of someone far less damaged and much more financially able. Yet, she still chose him. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

She smiled back at him, squeezing his hand in return. Smiling even more as he raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. She cupped his cheek letting her fingers trail lazily down his jaw. Her eyes traveled over his face, his dark blue eyes looked almost black with exhaustion. His hair was shaggy, needing a trim but his face was perfect. To her it was the most handsome face she had ever seen. Since they were younger she had always found him alluring.

When they were younger she had found him, injured after a battle. She wasn't even sure if he would make it. She had tended his wounds and helped him get back on his feet. He had thanked her and left. It was almost a year before she ran into him again. She had been studying in the library at the Lake Victoria Base when she met up with him again. He was posing as a student with Duo. The rest as they say had been history. Almost eight years since the final war. It seemed like a life time ago. Now here they were, married with a beautiful daughter.

"I think someone is tired." He nodded to their daughter who was fighting to keep her head up.

She smiled. "I'll put her to bed." Standing slowly she pulled her daughter up to rest her head on her shoulder.

Her daughter mumbled something in coherent and snuggled against her mother's shoulders. Faith rubbed her back and swayed slowly further lulling her to sleep.

"Do you want me to take her? You look like you're about to drop." Heero smiled at his girls.

She shook her head no. "I'm alright. Finish eating. I'll be right back."

He stood and kissed his daughters cheek. "When she's tucked in I want you to wait for me in the bedroom. I'll look over your wounds."

"Heero, I'm fi-"

He silenced her with a chaste kiss. "No arguing. Doctor Po's orders." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She giggled. "I'll meet you up there." She turned and headed upstairs.

Heero sank back down into his seat. One of the Maguanac's entered. "All finished?" He asked.

Nodding Heero removed himself from the table and looked outside.

"Master Yuy. Is there something else we can get you? You nor the Mistress have eaten very much." He asked politely.

He shook his head. "No thank you, everything was wonderful."

He nodded and began clearing away the plates. Just as Ahmed was about to go through the door he called to him. "There is one thing you might be able to get for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay folks, HUGE disclaimer here. This chapter is almost pure lemon. If it doesn't interest you then I suggest you stop here and wait for the next chapter. Again, it's up to you but it's not really really relevant, just something fun I thought of. Again if this isn't your think or you are under the age of 18 I strongly suggest you stop here. If this is your thing then please continue on and please leave a comment. I hope you enjoy! Again I don't own anything...**

Upstairs Faith was tucking in her little girl. She cuddled her stuffed animal, the one Heero had managed to save from the old house. It had become somewhat of a safety blanket for her at night. She had to have it.

"Mama?" Her soft tiny voice called.

She sat next to her smoothing back some of her hair. "What little dove?"

"Are we going to live here forever? I want to go home." She yawned.

Faith kissed her forehead. "I don't know baby." She sighed heavily. "I don't know. Sleep now." She gave her blankets one last tuck before turning off the lamp and letting it kick on the nightlight.

Surprisingly their daughter had adjusted well to the whole situation. Only crying out and coming into their bed once. She was one tough little girl. "I love you." She whispered before exiting the room via the connecting door.

Entering the room she heard water running in the bathroom. Her husband had already taken a shower. What was he doing now? The closer she got the louder the rushing water got. Poised to knock, the door flew open. She found Heero in a pair of well-worn basketball shorts and nothing else.

"Is she asleep?"

She nodded curious to know what was going on. The lights were dimmed and steam was billowing into the door way.

"Good." He took her hand and led her into the room. Leaving it cracked he pulled her to stand in front of the counter facing the mirror, she could see the tub was filling with hot water and bubbles, a few candles were lit on the edge. "Now momma," He kissed her exposed shoulder. "It's your turn to get taken care of."

"Heero." She protested weakly. Already feeling more relaxed. The heavenly scent of hibiscus floating in the air. She couldn't deny that she was wound tight with stress and worry. It felt like ages since she and her husband had any time together.

"Come on now. I have to look at your wounds." His deep voice rumbled softly like thunder over a distance. His hands slipped under her sweater pulling it up slowly exposing her stomach, splaying his hands over the plane of her soft skin. Since having Ari she had a bit of a tummy but he found it quite sexy. Carefully he kneaded the skin there. Careful of any scratches or bruises that still lingered.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his calloused hands. She slowly raised her arms up as he pulled her sweater over her head. His lips attached themselves to her neck and shoulder working over the column of flesh with his tongue and flesh.

His hands slid his hands up, scratching her sides as he went. His hands brushed the undersides of her breasts. Teasing her through the thin lace of her bra. Gods, his hands were magic. His touch was soft but firm, gentle and caressing yet firm and commanding. Teasing yet full of promise.

He bit down on the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. A well-known weak spot that could reduce her to a puddle in his hand. She bit back a moan. Bingo. Working his way back up to her ear he whispered. "Turn around."

She did so slightly lazily, almost in a haze. Her eyes were full of lust. One hand slid behind her and undid the clasp of her bra letting it fall to the floor. Watching his every move with burning desire. His hands reached out and grabbed hers. Pulling them up, he examined them closely before kissing them lightly, almost in reverence. "They look better." He murmured between kisses. Trailing to the inside of her wrist, to her elbow and up to her shoulder. "Stay here."

He left her to shut off the water in the tub before it overflowed. Returning to her he put his hands on her rounded hips, backing her up to the counter. Leaning over her he slanted his mouth over hers. Capturing her lower lip between his teeth he nibbled gently, tugging on it before he dropped to his knees carefully.

"Now, my dear wife. Let's take off those shoes. He helped her out of the soft fuzzy slipper boots. "Hm. These," He sat up, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants. He kissed her tummy along the waist band. "Are in the way." Peeling them away from her waist and legs he slid them down slowly. The long tone legs that were being revealed to him was like a feast for the eyes. Inch by inch he planted kisses every so often.

Tossing them aside he sat back up on his knees. He ran his fingers over her bruised hips, they were, now, only a yellowish green color. He kissed his way from one hip to the other. Her fingers tangling in his hair. Scratching his scalp and damn near panting she called to him.

"Oh, Heero."

Once he had blazed a trail of kisses from one hip to the other he nipped her gently. Open mouth kisses led up to her chest, instead of going to her breasts he kissed her sternum. She let loose a strangled moan of disappointment. Then to her shoulder, up her neck and to her ear. "I think your tub is ready now." He took her hands leading her away from the counter.

"Seriously." Her voice was dead panned.

He smirked. "I want you to relax." He helped her step into the tub. "Not too hot, is it?" He watched her sink into the water, sighing in delight.

"It's perfect." She leaned back against the edge of the tub. The hot water already soothing the tension out of her hips and back. She closed her eyes and heard her husband move behind her head. He slipped one leg in, and then the other sitting on the edge. His hands reached down to gently knead the tight muscles.

Moaning her appreciation, she let her head roll back and to the side, resting against his knee. She placed a gentle kiss there and stroked his legs beneath the water. "Heero." She sighed complacently.

He caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

She reached up out of the water and tangled her hand in his hair. Deepening the kiss and trying to entice him into the tub with her.

Somehow he managed to pull back. "I have one more thing for you." He nuzzled her hair. Sloshing water out of the tub as he removed his legs she giggled at his antics. Slipping around a bit as he pulled the silver tray off the counter. She hadn't even notice it was there. Of course she had been a bit preoccupied. He set it on the tiled edge of the tub. It was two small glasses filled with an almost clear liquid and a small bowl full of little squares in dark purple foiled wrappers.

She smiled at him. It was her favorite guilty pleasure. She really was getting spoiled tonight.

"Happy?" He noted her contented grin.

She stood from the water, soap running and clinging to her curves. She crooked her finger at him. He obliged. She wrapped her small hand around his neck and pulled him close, her slick and bubbly body molding against his while still in the tub. She let her other hand trail down his pecs, scraping over his nipples, electing a strangled moan that she swallowed. Slowly traveling in seemingly random patterns down his abdominals that where still hard, but not as defined as they had been during the war. He had developed a little bit of padding, now that he was eating better and more regularly. Her fingers tugged on the string that was tied, holding up his shorts. One firm tug and they fell to the floor.

Pulling back to breath she smiled. "Now, I'll be happy when you get in here with me." She kissed him again as he did as asked. She sank back down moving to one side, while he sank in behind her, letting her settle between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

A comfortable silence fell over them as he unwrapped a piece and popped it into her mouth. Dark chocolate. Her absolute favorite. Grabbing the glass he offered it to her. Sweet champagne. Another weakness. Though it was just a small amount, she was still on pain meds, but he still had sparkling water for her.

Wrapping his arms around her enjoying the familiar weight of her against him. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

"Heero." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I –"She stopped.

This had peaked his interest. She played with the bubbles floating on the water. He didn't push, letting her speak in her own time.

"I remember," She took a deep shaky breath.

No, please not an attack. He silently wished. This was what he had hoped to put farthest from her mind. He wished she could forget the whole thing. That all this had just been a nightmare for them. But wishing only worked so well. So he would listen and note anything of importance.

When she had still been in the hospital Wufei had come and taken her statement. Duo wanted to but couldn't without feeling guilty all over again. So the former Shenlong pilot had volunteered. He had been wonderful with her. Heero hadn't been allowed in the room with them at the time, but from the way Wufei spoke she had done fabulously. Recalling any and all small details she could. Accents and smells, one even walked with a slight gimp, she remembered.

He had never been more proud. But her account could only take the investigation so far. The one point that was killing him was that she had stated that she though they were familiar. The voice of the one who had bruised her hips and rendered her unconscious was familiar to her. He hadn't found anything.

He spoke with confidential informants, and other persons of…less than desirable standings and still he had come up with nothing. All of the small leads he had managed to catch, fizzled out quickly leaving nowhere else to look. He was determined.

She grabbed his left and with hers and entwined their fingers. Slowly she emerged them from the water. Her eyes even more sad when she noticed his wedding band resting next to her naked finger. She missed her ring. It was a subconscious habit to touch it with her finger several times throughout the day. Each time she did it she was reminded that it was lost to her. Each time it made her a bit sadder. Letting their hands sink back into the water she blinked away tears.

Kissing her temple softly he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's ok." He murmured against her cheek. He nuzzled her neck trying to distract her from being lost in her own mind. "Stay with me." Whispering sweet things in her ear he felt her relax as his hands caressed her hips lovingly beneath the water.

Placing her hands on top of his she guided them up slowly to her breasts. She gasped when he began to massage her full mounds. Toying with her nipples, teasing them to tight buds. Dropping her head back she demanded kisses from her husband. One of her hands entangling in the dark locks near the nape of his neck as her other hand reached behind her to stroke his stiffening length. He moaned appreciatively, as an involuntary shiver raced down his spine.

One of his hands delved back into the water, directly to the sweet junction of her thighs. He wasted no time with teasing. Needing to touch her as much as she needed to be touched. He was gentle when he inserted a finger into her channel, then another. His thumb working her clit firmly and swiftly.

She broke the connection with a gasp at the familiar feeling of her husband's rough fingers. She arched her back letting go of his erection and pressing herself against his chest. Her hands searching for something she could hold onto while he was swiftly bringing her to a swift crescendo. Heero bit her neck softly still toying with her breasts, loving the way her body rolled against his fingers and rubbed against his shaft.

"Heero," She begged holding onto the back of his neck, kneading the muscles of his shoulders frantically as she felt the tight coiling in her lower abdomen about to snap. He pinched one tight bud and pressed firmly on her button as her body exploded with release. Not losing his rhythm he let her ride out the waves of bliss, slowly letting her come down and feeling her relax completely against him.

She panted and relaxed her grip on him, gasping lightly as he removed his fingers from her. "I've been waiting weeks to see you fall apart." He whispered into her hair. Of all the fetishes her husband could have, his most prominent one was her cumming. The way she moved and sounded was instant arousal for him. He spoiled her, always ensuring she reached that beautiful peak before him or with him. He was a very giving partner.

She nodded, smiling shyly. Turning over onto her stomach and leaning on him she kissed him. Deepening the kiss and pulling herself up to hover above him. Their tongues danced and swirled together, his hands gripped her bottom, pulling her closer still. When air became a necessity she pulled back the tiniest bit. Feeling his breath wash over her face. "I love you, Heero Yuy." She gazed into his eyes. So much love was reflected in his cobalt orbs that she almost started crying.

His hand cupped her cheek. "And I love you." Giving her one chaste kiss he smirked at her. "I think we should move this party into the bedroom." He mumbled. His eyes closing as she ducked to trail kisses along his angular jaw to his ear.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She nibbled his ear lobe gently before getting to her feet carefully. Her legs were still shaky with the after effects of her orgasm. She stepped gracefully from the tub, wrapping one of the fluffy towels around her naked form and pulling the plug in the tub while her husband stood and exited the tub as well.

Extinguishing the candles she led her still naked husband to the bedroom. He smirked when she positioned him to stand at the foot of the bed. "Well, now, we can't have you getting into bed all wet." She removed her towel and started to rub him dry with it. Starting at his neck and down his arms. She leaned into him to dry his back squeezing his firm bottom, startling him a bit.

She gave him a sassy smirk of her own.

"Mrs. Yuy." His voice held playful warning as she began to towel off his hips. The soft terry cloth, tickling his hardened member.

Under his lustful gaze, she kneeled down in front of him. Starting now at his feet and wiping upwards. Deliberately avoiding his twitching and leaking member. His thighs were tight, hands clenched into fists, he was restraining himself from grabbing her and thrusting himself into her hot mouth.

She smirked knowing he was fighting his baser urges. She setting the towel down, she sat up on her knees making her the perfect height for what she was about to do. She kissed the crown of him softly. The skin was soft as velvet stretched over a steel rod. She licked the vein that ran beneath his shaft from base to tip. He moaned softly in appreciation.

Bracing her hands on his hips she took him into her mouth. Sliding him all the way down into her throat. Breathing slowly through her nose, relaxing her esophagus even further, sending him deeper. Her lips touched the short dark curls at the base. Very carefully, she swallowed around him, the sensation making him tremble but he remained still. Pulling him out of her throat slowly, so she didn't gag, she worked what didn't fit in her mouth with her hand.

Bobbing and sucking on his length as one does a Popsicle, had her husband shuddering and panting. He refused to close his eyes or look away. She looked up, locking eyes with him. If it were possible she could feel him grow even harder with the erotic display at his feet. He was slowly losing his resolve to keep his hands to himself. His fingers itched to tangle in her hair and guide her into a rhythm that would have him cumming in seconds. Slowly his determination was crumbling with each bob of her head, or press of her tongue against his vein. She was testing him. The gleam in her eye, a definitive challenge to hold out as long as he can. He was more than happy to rise the challenge but it had been almost two months since he had been able to loose control. To say he was needy was an understatement.

Her throat vibrated as she moaned around him, her hand trailing down his hip to cup his twin weights. A little more and he would snap. She sucked him a bit more forcefully, hollowing out her cheeks, hearing the guttural growl, she wanted to smile. He snapped. His hands tangled themselves into her hair, his hips bucked creating a faster pace, and it wasn't long before his weights and stomach tightened. One more decent thrust and he spilled his seed with a choked moan of pleasure.

His body spasmed slightly with the tremors of aftershock. His hands relaxed in her hair, as she released him from her mouth. She stifled a giggle as he gracelessly released her and fell backwards onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

She moved from the floor to lay beside her partner. His chest heaved, his now flaccid member resting against his stomach, still damp from her saliva and weeping faintly. They said nothing when their eyes locked. She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Come here." His voice was soft and thick. He guided her to straddle him.

"You can't be ready to go again so soon." She gave him a look of skepticism.

He shook his head. "I want to look at you." He again cupped her cheek, reverently. "You are so beautiful." A blush spread to her cheeks.

She leaned into his touch, her small hand covering his much larger one. Enjoying the familiar warmth of his calloused hand. She brought her lips to his palm and tenderly placed a kiss there. She smiled when his breathing hitched. She did it again, kissing her way up his middle finger, slowly, reaching the tip she teased it with her tongue.

His eyes blazed. Watching his wife as she licked his finger and slowly sucked it into her warm mouth. He groaned, her tongue swirling and teasing his finger. Her eyes closed softly. One harder suck and she released his digit. Keeping hold of his hand she led his hand down to her chest inviting him to grasp her full breasts. He did so willingly. Toying with her nipples in a way he knew would have her panting with need.

Dropping her head back she moaned at the sensation, her hips grinding against him in small unconscious movements.

He watched his wife grind back and forth on his hips. Her head dropped back giving him a perfect view. Her hands still covered his, sliding down his forearms, dropping to grab his hips. Her nails dug into the tender flesh there before trailing down his thighs behind her as far as she could reach. The erotic display was awakening his lower half again. Trailing his fingers down her stomach to her hips, he sat up, one arm going around her back to keep her falling off and the other fisted in her hair pulling her in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to help support herself as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She reached between them, stroking his reawakened member, spreading the small bead of moisture from the head. Heero groaned and pulled back. His hands found her hips and lifted her up before seating himself at her entrance before slowly lowering her onto him.

She bit his shoulder at the intrusion. Filling her to the max he stilled her to let her adjust to his size. Her muscles contracted against him, he wanted to buck wildly but resisted instead he kissed his wife's shoulder tenderly. She was shaking in his arms, weather from the feeling or the cool air of the room he didn't know. Wrapping his large warm arms around her he rolled his hips against her. She reacted positively giving him the go ahead to make love to her.

He watched her, her head leaving his shoulder to lean back. Her hands anchoring around his shoulders, she rolled her hips as much as she could in her position on his lap. He thrusted harder making her bounce and call to him softly. Her panting and his grunts of exertion mixing in the air like as a beautiful harmony.

With one last hard thrust he wrapped both arms around her and laid her on the bed. Her hair fanning messily beneath her as she reached up to pull him in for a deep kiss. His hips moved on their own, setting the tender but brisk pace, Keeping himself braced on his forearms so he didn't crush her. Her long legs wrapped around his waist sending him in deeper still.

She quietly moaned his name, her nails digging into his back leaving red welts in their wake. He hissed at the pain mixed with pleasure, like an intoxicating cocktail that sent shivers down his spine. His lips and teeth tasted the delicate flesh of her neck and shoulders.

He was close, and so was she. Harder still he thrusted into his wife, over and over again. "Faith….God I'm….I'm gonna cum." He panted.

Seconds later they were thrown over the euphoric edge together. Riding out the wave after wave he kissed her softly. His forehead resting on hers. "I love you." She whispered. Her fingers running through his sweaty hair.

He kissed her nose and she chuckled. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Her wish was spoken so softly and reverently he almost missed it.

Kissing her once more, chastely, he rolled off of her and onto his back. Pulling her into his embrace, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, he pulled the blanket up over them and settled in. Content, with her in his arms. "Soon, sweetheart. I promise. Soon, this will all be over and we and we can go home."

Nodding she laid her hand on his chest, tracing random scars that she found. He sighed deeply fighting the sleepiness that was threatening to consume him. In the dark of the room she looked up at him. "I know my love. I know." She kissed his pec and closed her eyes, letting sleep over take her.

Heero lay awake for some time after his wife's breathing evened out, signifying she was indeed asleep. One arm was curled around her while the other was under his head. His thoughts were running rampant, trying to come up with some sort of a plan for their future. He needed to complete his current mission that was his first objective. But how? How was he going to find these men? He would be damned if he let the case go cold. He ran over every detail and every file he could remember. Before long he was growing frustrated. Sighing he felt his wife roll onto her side away from him. He followed suit spooning against her back and wrapping his arm securely around her waist. Kissing her hair once he allowed the peacefulness of sleep to claim him.

 **So let me know what you think! I hope to have the next chapter up in a few weeks. I have some ideas, next chapter will probably inolve Duo and Hilde and some more plot stuff! whoo hoo! XOXOXOXXO**


End file.
